MARRIAGE
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: A Stupid Sequel of Engagement, A Silly Short Story of Our Marriage. (OneShoot)


**0Y.0M.0D**

* * *

 _Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau membina rumah tangga dan menjalani masa depan yang indah bersamaku?_

 _Asal kau berjanji untuk selalu membuatku bahagia dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dengan alasan apapun maka aku bersedia, Park Chanyeol._

* * *

 **4Y.3M.7D**

* * *

¨Chan, kau pilih yang ini atau yang ini?¨

Aku sudah mengenal lelaki mungil yang sedang memegang dua buah kemeja di kedua tangannya itu sejak awal masuk SMA. Hubungan kami tidak begitu baik, kalian ingat? Singkatnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang bakal kuajak menghabiskan sisa hidupku karena seluruh hal dalam diri kami bertentangan selain jenis kelamin. Harusnya. Tapi terima kasih pada kedua pihak keluarga Park dan Byun yang terhormat, akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun bertunangan selama tiga tahun saat SMA dan hari ini adalah hari dimana empat tahun tiga bulan tujuh hari kami resmi menikah.

¨Yang mana saja, Baekhyuna. Aku akan memakai yang mana saja yang kau pilihkan.¨

"Selalu saja seperti itu! Aku minta pendapatmu, bukan pendapatku!"

Aku diam saja saat Baekhyun mengomel. Memangnya aku bisa apa kalau dia sudah seperti itu?

Tampaknya istriku itu tak cukup senang atas pernyataanku, wajahnya langsung saja cemberut dan dia berbalik ke arah lemari pakaian super besar yang ada di seberang ranjang dengan kaki terhentak.

Di sana, Baekhyun mulai mengacak-acak susunan koleksi pakaian yang kupunya, memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak, menimbang-nimbang, memasukkannya kembali, mengambilkan yang lain, mengulanginya lagi dari awal—Baekhyun terus melakukan itu hingga aku sadar lima belas menit lagi aku harus sudah tiba di kantor.

¨Baekhyuna—¨

Aku langsung menempeli tubuhnya dari belakang dan memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya agar berhenti mengacak-acak lemari pakaian kami yang awalnya rapi menjadi kacau-balau. Baekhyun memekik kecil karena terkejut merasakan kulit telanjangku yang sedikit dingin karena tak dipakaikan apapun sejak selesai mandi tadi dan langsung berbalik hingga wajahnya membentur dadaku yang membentang seksi.

¨Pilihkan aku yang mana saja, sungguh. Aku sudah hampir terlambat—¨ucapku lembut dengan nada penuh pengertian. ¨Atau kau lebih suka aku pergi bekerja tanpa pakaian?¨

Dulu, Baekhyunku adalah biang onar nomor satu di sekolah. Kupikir kalian semua sudah tahu tentang itu, jadi tidak usah kuperjelas lagi. Tapi, apakah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau semenjak menikah, Baekhyun jadi semakin imut, lembut, menggemaskan, manja, dan terus menunjukkan semua sifat-sifat terpendam yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari orang-orang?

Salah satu buktinya adalah pipi kenyalnya yang langsung memerah hanya karena melihat tubuh polosku dan karena pertanyaanku tadi yang padahal menurutku tidak terkesan vulgar sama sekali itu.

¨Ja-jangan tidak pa-pakai pakaian! Ini! Hari ini kau pakai yang ini saja!¨

Baekhyun menjatuhkan salah satu kemeja ke lantai dan cepat-cepat memasangkan kemeja lain yang masih ia pegang ke badanku. Aku tahu matanya terus berkedip cepat dan ia sedikit menahan nafas karena jarak kami yang terlampau dekat—dia selalu saja gugup di depanku meski kami bukan pengantin baru lagi. Itu yang membuatku gemas.

Karena itulah, aku usil menggoda pria kecintaanku itu dengan cara menciumi wajahnya selagi dia berusaha mengancingkan kemejaku dengan benar. Awalnya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun memekik kegelian, tapi lama-lama, ciumanku malah menjalar kemana-mana dan tak bisa lepas dari bibir merah merekah yang seakan diolesi lem dengan obat perangsang dosis tinggi itu. Aku tak bisa berhenti. Aku selalu tak bisa berhenti kalau itu sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyunku.

¨Chan—tu-tunggu!¨

Aku yang menyerangnya duluan tapi yang kena batunya adalah aku sendiri.

Kupikir menciumi wajah Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk membuat pagiku penuh semangat, ternyata tidak. Aku terbakar. Aku terbakar oleh cinta bercampur gairah suci yang tertuju sepenuhnya dan yang hanya bisa dipuaskan oleh pemilik mutlak seorang Park Chanyeol itu.

¨Chanh—nanti kau terlam-bat—¨ Dia mendorong dadaku dengan lemah karena seluruh tenaganya sudah habis ia pergunakan untuk meladeni lumatanku di bibirnya yang seakan tak pernah habis. Kakinya semakin lunglai dan ia nyaris saja terjatuh saat hisapanku meluncur bebas ke kulit leher super mulus yang menjadi tempat favoritku kalau sedang ingin mengukir _kissmark_ itu.

Persetan dengan terlambat atau tidak. Atau kalau perlu, aku bakal mengarang alasan untuk tidak hadir hari ini dan kujamin Park Senior itu hanya akan mengomel sebentar lalu mengulum senyum maklum karena dia pasti tahu alasan absenku adalah menantu kesayangannya sendiri.

¨Chanhh—¨

¨Dua ronde, ya?¨ bisikku sambil menjilat perlahan cuping telinganya.

¨Tapi tadi malam sudah empat ronde—¨

Baekhyun masih berjuang mempertahankan piyama biru yang masih ia pakai agar tidak lepas karena ulahku. Tapi tanganku sudah terlalu gatal untuk tidak mempreteli seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, karena itulah kutarik paksa saja piyamanya hingga kancingnya lepas berceceran kemana-mana.

¨Chanyeolhh!¨

¨Dua ronde untuk pagi ini dan aku tak perlu pergi ke kantor setelahnya.¨

¨Satu ronde. Ugh!¨ Baekhyun menggeliat saat jari nakalku mencubit putingnya yang belum tegang sama sekali itu.

¨Dua ronde dan kita pergi _shopping_ sepuasnya seharian.¨ Aku masih memberikan penawaran meski _little big Chanyeol_ di bawah sana sudah mengeras sempurna dan tak sabar minta dibelai oleh kelembutan tangan Baekhyun itu.

¨Satu setengah ronde dan belikan aku satu set komputer untuk _game_ terbaru. Yang kemarin iklannya kita tonton di TV itu!¨

Ini dia.

¨Lima ronde untuk pagi ini ditambah lima ronde lagi untuk nanti malam dan aku akan langsung belikan kau perusahaan pembuat komputernya besok siang."

¨ _Deal_! Akhhhh!¨

 _Smirk_ penuh nafsuku tercetak jelas saat tubuh mungil nan montok itu kugendong dan langsung kuserang habis-habisan di atas ranjang. Yang penting aku puas sepuluh ronde bermanja-manja penuh hasrat, menikmati dan memberi kenikmatan pada Baekhyunku tercinta. Urusan membeli perusahaan bakal kupikirkan belakangan. Park Senior pasti akan mengabulkan apapun yang menantunya minta—jadi aku hanya perlu bicara dengan ayahku, mendapat persetujuan dan Baekhyun pun akan mendapat keinginannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja kalau Park Senior memang sudah mengincar perusahaan komputer itu jauh-jauh hari. _Perfect timing_. Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku bersenang-senang dulu dengan pujaan hatiku.

Kalian masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana kami mengawali hari? _Well_ , kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa jawabannya sekarang.

* * *

 **4Y.3M.10D**

* * *

Kuberitahu.

Hanya ada tiga hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan dengan sempurna di dunia ini.

Yang pertama, berkelahi. Ini tidak usah ditanya lagi kebenarannya. Dulu Baekhyun bisa menghajar segerombolan berandal sok jagoan dan tetap berdiri tegak meski tubuhnya juga tak luput dari memar bekas pukulan. Untungnya, dia mau menyetujui komitmen kami tentang tidak adanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga—baik itu aku yang melakukan kekerasan padanya, dia yang melakukan kekerasan padaku atau kami yang melakukan kekerasan pada orang lain selain dalam kondisi genting. Tapi kalau ada orang lain yang menggoda Baekhyun dan bahkan mencoba menyentuh ujung rambutnya tanpa seizinku, maka aku mendapat pengecualian untuk menghajar mereka sampai babak-belur.

Yang kedua, melakukan segala jenis tingkah menggemaskan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya seorang. Tubuh mungil montok yang selalu suka menempeliku kapan saja, suara manja yang berubah melengking saat sedang mencapai klimaks, wajah cantik yang Cleopatra saja pasti bakal kalah saing dengannya—Baekhyun bisa tampil menggemaskan tanpa perlu usaha lebih. Dia hanya perlu memakai singlet dan celana dalam sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk seusai tidur siang—maka dampaknya akan membuatku tak berhenti menggumulinya sampai malam. Dia juga hanya perlu mengikat rambutnya membentuk tangkai apel dan melumuri wajahnya dengan olesan madu, maka efeknya akan membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menindihnya di sofa dan menjilati seluruh madu yang ada di kulitnya sampai tak bersisa. Baekhyun selalu tampil menggemaskan tanpa harus melakukan usaha yang berarti.

Yang ketiga adalah melayaniku di ranjang. Tak peduli berapa ronde yang kuminta, Baekhyun pasti akan memberinya meski harus melewati proses tawar-menawar berhadiah terlebih dahulu. Tapi terlepas dari itu, dia benar-benar luar biasa dalam hal seks. Dia bisa mengimbangi gairahku yang selalu menggebu-gebu dan bahkan tak jarang bakal bertingkah binal—kalau ada maunya. Tapi tak mengapa, bukankah itu sudah janjiku untuk mengabulkan semua yang ia mau? Bahkan kalau ia ingin jadi presiden Korea sekali pun, aku bakal mati-matian berusaha untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Untungnya, Baekhyun tak pernah minta yang aneh-aneh.

Kecuali hari ini.

Mobilku baru saja berhenti di depan rumah dan bahkan mesinnya belum kumatikan, tapi Baekhyun sudah berlarian dan lompat ke pelukanku sedetik setelah aku keluar.

"Chanyeolllll!"

"B-Baekhyuna!"

Aku kaget, tapi tubuhku langsung siap menerima terjangan Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memanjat tubuhku seperti bayi koala. Tas kerjaku jatuh begitu saja ke tanah, aku tak peduli. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah telah terjadi sesuatu pada istriku saat aku tidak ada di rumah.

"Ke-kenapa, Baekhyuna? Ada apa?"

Tapi saat melihat senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya, pikiran buruk itu serta-merta lenyap.

"Tadi aku ke tempat Sehun!"

Oh, Sehun.

Sehun.

Sehun?

"Jangan cemburu dulu! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, sungguh!" Baekhyun memegangi kedua pipiku dengan wajah yang masih tampak sangat bahagia.

"Jadi kau bertemu Sehun dan inilah alasannya kenapa wajahmu sumringah begini?"

"Ng-Ng!" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng seperti bayi. Karena takut dia terjatuh, akhirnya aku bergerak ke dekat kap depan dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di sana. Sedangkan aku sendiri sedikit membungkuk di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang memenjarakan pria menggemaskan itu di antara dadaku.

"Aku diajak Sehun ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja!"

Kalian ingat Sehun? Rivalku dari sekolah lain yang nyaris saja membuatku batal jadi menantu keluarga Byun. Dia jadi berangkat ke Inggris setelah kami tamat SMA dan meneruskan pendidikan dokternya di sana. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun dan pria itu sedang meniti awal karirnya sebagai dokter muda dengan prestasi lumayan gemilang. Ia kembali ke Korea dan bekerja di rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul sekarang.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang bosan dan akhirnya aku meminta Sehun untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di tubuhku!"

"Pemeriksaan apa?" Kepalaku mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Memeriksa—bukankan kegiatan itu melibatkan acara melepas pakaian dan bahkan meraba di sana-sini? Sehun! Awas saja kau!

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apa -apa seperti yang sedang kau pikirkan di kepalamu ini!" Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menarik kepalaku untuk memberikan ciuman di keningku. "Sehun hanya memeriksakan kandunganku, kok. Itu saja."

Oh, kandungan.

Kupikir Sehun memeriksa yang lain-lain. Syukurlah.

Tunggu.

Kandungan? Kandungan apa?

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh bahagia sambil menarik ujung bajunya ke atas—memperlihatkan perut mulus ramping yang tak ditempeli lemak sedikitpun itu dengan bangganya. "Kata Sehun aku punya rahim! Hebat, bukan?"

Aku tahu, Baekhyun tengah bercanda.

Dia itu suka sekali bercanda dengan tujuan mengerjaiku atau apa. Aku sudah hafal semua tingkah usilnya itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu kami masih bertunangan—jadi, aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi kalaupun dia bilang dia punya rahim.

"Wah, hebat! Kalau kau punya rahim, lalu aku punya apa?" Aku mencoba tersenyum dengan tujuan balas menggodanya.

"Kau punya penis besar dengan dua bola berat yang berisi sperma panas yang siap menghamiliku kapan saja!" Dia tertawa lebar sambil meremas selangkanganku dengan nakal.

Untung saja pekarangan rumah kami dibatasi tembok tinggi, jadi aku tidak khawatir kalau ada orang yang melihat kenakalan Baekhyun barusan.

"Hah! Kau punya selera humor yang tinggi, Baekhyuna. Ah, aku sudah lapar! Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan memasak makan malam bersama?"

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun langsung menarik tubuhku agar tidak buru-buru berbalik. "Aku belum selesai~"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan kedua bahu yang digoyang-goyangkan imut. "Sehun bilang aku punya rahim tapi keadaannya berbeda dengan rahim wanita normal. Aku harus diberi terapi hormon dan segala macam terlebih dahulu agar tubuhku siap."

Mataku memicing curiga.

"Siap untuk?"

"Menerima bayi!"

Senyum lebar itu. Mata yang tertarik hingga tinggal segaris lurus itu. Aku sadar Baekhyun tidak sedang bercanda.

"Jadi selama ini aku memang sudah dianugerahi rahim, tapi tidak bisa hamil karena tubuhku belum dipersiapkan—karena itulah perlu mendapatkan terapi hormon dan segala macamnya agar kondisi rahimku sama seperti wanita. Sehun bilang dia bisa membantu dalam hal ini karena dia punya seorang senior yang memang sudah ahli menangani kasus pria-pria yang bisa hamil sepertiku."

"Aku—aku tidak mengerti."

"Chan, dengar, " Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku dengan mata yang tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal lain sebesar ini dalam hidupku, kecuali kau. Kau yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini melebihi apapun. Awalnya kupikir kau seorang sudah cukup buatku, nyatanya tidak. Aku menginginkan bayi, Chan. Aku ingin seorang bayi mungil buah cinta kita ada di sini—" Baekhyun membawa tanganku menuju perutnya.

"—aku ingin dia tumbuh di sini hingga siap untuk melihat dunia. Dia akan terlahir sebagai Park Kecil dan akan memanggil kita dengan sebutan _mommy_ , _daddy_. Dia akan menjadi cucu yang menggemaskan untuk orangtua kita, bukankah itu indah?"

Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Park Kecil akan jadi bayi yang paling bahagia di dunia—dia dicintai oleh orangtuanya, dicintai oleh kakek-neneknya dan dia akan disayangi oleh semua orang."

Aku tak bisa membayangkan sedikitpun yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku kan, Chan?" Dia menatapku penuh harap.

"Kalau kau minta sejuta ronde sekalipun, aku siap melayanimu! Aku juga janji mau di- _rimming_ atau di- _felching_ atau bahkan BDSM!—aku mau melakukan apa saja, asalkan—"

Aku tahu. Aku terlalu lemah kalau Baekhyun sudah meminta sesuatu sambil meneteskan airmata. Dia jarang melakukannya, karena tanpa harus menangis pun, aku pasti akan langsung memberi yang ia mau.

Tapi kali ini…

"—aku hamil."

"Tidak."

… aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya.

Baekhyun tercekat dan memandangku lekat-lekat dari balik mata basahnya itu.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku, ingat? Tidak ada hamil-hamilan apalagi bayi-bayian. Titik."

"Chanyeol—"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

Hari ini adalah tahun ke-empat, bulan ketiga dan hari kesepuluh pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun. Dan di hari ini pulalah aku berani-beraninya melanggar sumpah pernikahan yang dulu kuucapkan— _akan selalu membuatnya bahagia_.

Baekhyun menangis hebat dan mogok melakukan apapun karena nestapa akibat penolakanku.

* * *

 **4Y.3M.13D.**

* * *

"Baekhyuna, ayo makan, kumohon."

Baekhyun diam saja. Malah, dengan keras hatinya dia membalikkan tubuh memunggungiku sambil memeluk guling erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Ini tahun ke-4, bulan ke-3 dan hari ke-13 pernikahan kami. Tiga hari lalu Baekhyun meminta seorang bayi yang tentu saja kutolak mentah-mentah dan sekarang sudah tiga hari juga istriku itu merajuk besar-besaran. Tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum, tidak mau mandi apalagi—yang ia lakukan hanyalah merengut, menangis, dan tak satupun bujukan berhadiahku mempan padanya.

"Sayang, ayolah~ Kalau kau seperti ini terus kau bisa jatuh sakit." Aku duduk di tepian ranjang sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang sedikit berminyak.

"Biarkan saja! Biarkan aku sakit bahkan mati sekalian kalau perlu!" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tanganku dengan kasar lalu menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Hatiku sakit sekali waktu mendengar suaranya yang serak—matanya juga memerah bengkak pertanda dia sudah menangis lama sekali.

Tapi aku bisa apa?

Aku tahu yang ia inginkan hanyalah persetujuanku, tapi demi apapun juga aku tak akan pernah menyetujui keinginannya itu. Kali ini tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku ada di kamar sebelah kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk kepalanya sebelum beranjak. Ya, Baekhyun bersikeras tak mau tidur denganku sebelum keinginannya kukabulkan. Jadi, aku terpaksa menata kembali barang-barangku yang sempat dibuang Baekhyun ke tempat sampah saat dia mengamuk tiga hari lalu dan pindah ke kamar sebelah yang dikhususkan untuk tamu.

"Aku benci kau, Park Chanyeol Brengsek! Pergi saja kau!"

Baekhyun sempat meneriaki sambil melempariku pakai bantal sebelum aku keluar, tapi kubiarkan saja. Kupikir, dia akan bosan sendiri karena rajukannya tak berarti apapun bagiku—lalu dia akan menyerah dan melupakan keinginan tak masuk akalnya itu.

Bayi?

Yang benar saja.

Baekhyun itu tipe pembosan, kuberitahu kalian. Dia cepat sekali bosan akan sesuatu, itu jugalah yang membuatku ragu tentang keinginannya. Dia pernah minta dibelikan ponsel mahal keluaran terbaru, tapi benda itu sudah tergeletak tak terpakai tiga jam kemudian. Dia melihat iklan mobil yang dibintangi oleh seorang model tampan di papan iklan besar saat kami baru saja pulang kencan dan minta dibelikan hari itu juga dan tebak apa?—dia bilang dia tiba-tiba merasa bosan dan mobil seharga milyaran itu sekarang teronggok tak berdaya di garasi. Mungkin sedikit hal yang tidak membuatnya bosan hanyalah es krim dan aku.

Menurut kalian, apa aku bisa menyanggupi permintaan tak masuk akalnya itu kali ini mengingat betapa mudah bosannya dia terhadap sesuatu? Bagaimana nanti kalau saat sedang hamil 5 bulan misalnya dan Baekhyun bilang dia sudah bosan hamil? Aku harus apa? Atau saat bayi kami sudah lahir dan dia tiba-tiba saja merasa bosan mengurus bayi setiap hari? Akan kukemanakan anak malang itu? Tidak mungkin kan aku mengubahnya kembali dalam bentuk sperma dan menyimpannya lagi di kedua bolaku?

"Baekhyuna…" Aku menggumamkan namanya sambil memijati pelipisku yang sakit. Bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang mengomeliku tiga hari ini, tapi juga keempat orang tua kami ditambah Luhan, ditambah Kyungsoo, dan yang terakhir Sehun. Baekhyun mengadu pada semua orang dan mereka menyerangku secara bersamaan. Aku sendirian, kalian tahu? Tak ada seorangpun yang setuju atas pandanganku terhadap kehadiran bayi di tengah keluarga kami.

 _"Masih mending dia hanya minta bayi. Bagaimana kalau dia minta suami baru?"_ —Park Senior memang tak bisa diandalkan kali ini. Hampir sama seperti Sehun yang meneleponku berselang lima menit setelah Baekhyun meneleponnya untuk mengadu. _"Kalau kau tak mengizinkan Baekhyun hamil anakmu, maka aku bisa menghamilinya dengan amat sangat senang hati. Bagaimana?"_ —ingin rasanya wajah dokter sialan itu kucabik-cabik tanpa ampun. Tapi aku tak bisa menuruti emosi, karena bagaimanapun juga, berkat Sehun pulalah aku dan Baekhyun bisa bersatu seperti sekarang.

 _"Cepat hamili Baekhyun atau jangan panggil aku Mama mulai detik ini!"_ —yang ini adalah kalimat ibuku. Tega sekali wanita itu. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada Luhan yang menceramahiku empat jam nonstop. Sahabat Baekhyun itu mendatangi kantorku layaknya seorang _yakuza_ dan mulai mengomel tanpa henti.

 _"Jangan salahkan aku kalau Baekhyun nanti kujodohkan dengan Sehun, mengerti?_ "— setelah itu, Luhan pergi dengan wajah puas karena sudah mengancamku sedemikian rupa.

Sepulangnya Luhan dari kegiatannya menguliahiku, aku kedatangan Kyungsoo. Tak jauh beda dengan Luhan—Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan dia membawa-bawa masa lalu kami tentang bagaimana pengorbanan Baekhyun agar bisa mendapatkan perhatianku dan _bla bla bla_. _"Ayolah, Yeol. Lebih susah mana mengatakan iya pada keinginan Baekhyun atau Baekhyun yang harus menunggu tiga tahun agar kau balas mencintainya?"_

Tak bisa kupercaya.

Kepalaku menoleh dengan segera saat kudengar pintu kamar Baekhyun berderit perlahan. Aku berjingkat dari ranjang yang kududuki dan bergerak menuju pintu kamar pengasinganku dan membuka sedikit celah agar bisa mengintip keluar.

Seketika tawaku nyaris pecah saat melihat Baekhyunku juga berjingkat dari arah dapur dengan banyak sekali makanan ringan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Karena inilah aku tak terlalu khawatir saat dia memutuskan untuk mogok makan—karena saat aku lengah, Baekhyun akan menyelinap ke dapur dan memindahkan seluruh isi kulkas ke kamarnya.

* * *

 **15D.3M.4Y**

* * *

"Aku mau pindah ke rumah Sehun!"

Ini hari ke-15, bulan ke-3 dan tahun ke-4 pernikahan kami, dan istriku—dia masih mengibarkan bendera perang dan bahkan sudah mengemasi berkoper-koper barangnya untuk pindah ke kubu lawan.

Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan dagunya terangkat tinggi seolah ingin bilang dia sedang tidak mengancamku barusan. Dan tentu saja, yang bisa kulakukan cuma menghela nafas dan mencoba bersabar karena ini semua hanyalah ujian.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan hal ini. Dulu, dia juga pernah merasa putus asa atas hubungannya denganku, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahku dan pindah ke apartemen lelaki itu selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi kali ini kasusnya beda. Kami sudah menikah dan kalian pikir bagaimana bisa hatiku tidak hancur saat dia lebih memilih pria lain ketimbang suaminya sendiri?

"Baekhyuna, kita harus bicara."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Park! Minggir!"

"Baekhyuna!"

Aku menarik lengannya dan memaksakan tubuh kecil itu tenggelam di pelukanku.

"Sudah cukup dengan semua ini, oke?"

Dia meronta tapi dekapanku semakin kupererat hingga dia tak bisa kabur. "Le-pash! Jangan peluk-peluk aku sebelum perutku ini ada bayinya!"

Dia memukuli punggungku dengan lemah—hal itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit saat menyadari beberapa hari ini Baekhyun terlihat lebih kurus dan kurang bertenaga seperti biasanya. Matanya masih sembab dan pipinya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sebesar itukah keinginan Baekhyun untuk mengandung bayi hingga rela melakukan protes separah ini padaku?

Aku juga tersiksa. Lima hari tak boleh bebas menyentuhnya, lima hari tak bisa bermanja-manja dengannya, lima hari terus dicerca oleh segala macam amukan dan omelannya—kupikir lima hari sudah cukup untuk itu semua.

"Baekhyuna, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ada bayi di antara kita?"

Dia tak menjawab.

"Bukankah selama ini kita baik-baik saja? Aku dan kau—bukankah tanpa bayi juga kita sudah bahagia?"

Meski aku tak mendengar adanya jawaban, tapi isakan pelan Baekhyun seolah sudah menjadi jawaban untukku. Pundaknya naik turun dan suara tangisannya teredam oleh dadaku.

"Baekhyuna—"

Sehebat itukah seorang bayi yang bahkan belum ada wujudnya sudah tapi bisa membuat Baekhyun yang jarang meneteskan airmata jadi seperti ini?

Aku mengelus belakang kepalanya dengan penuh rasa cinta. "Tak usah menangis, kumohon. Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan tanpa menyela sedikitpun."

"Aku—aku ingin bayi, Park Chanyeol."

 _Please_. Bagaimana mungkin istriku bilang ia ingin bayi kalau dia sendiri masih selalu bertingkah lebih cengeng daripada bayi?

"Aku kesepian kalau kau pergi bekerja."

Ingin rasanya aku menyela, tapi tadi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya. Kesepian apanya? Baekhyun punya banyak hal yang bisa mengalihkannya dariku kalau aku pergi ke kantor. Dia punya ratusan jenis _game_ yang bahkan belum selesai dimainkan sampai sekarang, dia sering bepergian dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk sekedar berbelanja atau mencoba kafe-kafe baru, dia juga sering menyusulku ke kantor dan tidur di sofa saat aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di mejaku atau mengunjungi Sehun di rumah sakit—dia bisa melakukan banyak hal agar tidak kesepian.

"Kita sudah menikah selama lebih dari empat tahun sekarang dan sejujurnya aku sering memikirkan tentang anak. Kupikir mustahil bagiku untuk bisa hamil, bahkan aku sempat berencana untuk mengadopsi mereka saja dari suatu tempat. Tapi ternyata, kau menolakku saat aku dinyatakan bisa mengandung bayiku sendiri."

Baekhyun terisak di pelukanku.

"Kupikir kau akan senang, kupikir kau akan langsung setuju—tapi kau tidak."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengandung bayimu, Chan—anak kita. Kenapa itu saja tidak boleh?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak menatapku. "Beberapa hari ini aku terus berpikir—jangan-jangan, kau belum mencintaiku sedalam itu hingga kau tak mau aku mengandung anakmu."

Kalimat itu menghujamku tanpa ampun.

Sakit. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kupikir empat tahun sudah cukup untuk membuatmu mencintaiku sepenuhnya, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku?" Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. "Maksudku adalah, kita memang sudah lama menikah tapi sampai detik ini kau masih belum mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu."

Mataku tiba-tiba saja memanas seperti akan menangis segera.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna! Aku mencintaimu!" sergahku sambil memegangi kedua pipinya dengan panik. Jujur saja, aku paling takut kalau Baekhyun masih berpikiran kalau aku tidak mencintainya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau pasti tak akan menolak keinginanku untuk memiliki bayi!" Dia berteriak dengan airmata yang kembali berjatuhan. "Aku minta rumah, mobil, uang, apa saja dan kau selalu mengabulkannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak?"

Aku meremas rambut dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa gunanya kau bekerja terus-terusan dengan alasan untuk membahagiakanku kalau ternyata uangmu itu tak cukup untuk membuatku bahagia?" Baekhyun menatapku dengan wajah penuh kesedihan. "Kau boleh tanya pada siapapun pasangan yang sudah menikah di bumi ini—apa kebahagiaan terbesar mereka? Anak! Harta atau apapun itu tak akan ada artinya tanpa anak, Park Chanyeol!"

"Tapi punya anak itu bukan perkara mudah, Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak karena suaraku yang tiba-tiba meninggi. "Anak itu bukan mainan yang bisa kau mainkan saat kau ingin dan kau campakkan saat kau bosan! Merawat mereka itu juga tidak gampang! Bagaimana kalau mereka menangis dan tak mau diam? Bagaimana kalau mereka terbangun tengah malam dan butuh disusui sedangkan kau baru saja tertidur setelah letih mengurus rumah seharian? Bagaimana kalau mereka sakit? Bagaimana kalau mereka nakal dan tidak bisa diatur? Kalau kita sudah bahagia seperti ini, untuk apa kita menambah beban?"

"Jadi seperti itu menurutmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum sedih dengan pundak yang terkulai lemah. "Jadi menurutmu memiliki anak hanya menambah beban? Bayi seindah dan sepolos mereka kau bilang beban?"

"Baekhyuna, bukan begitu—"

"Aku mengerti sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Kau baru saja mencapai posisi yang tinggi di perusahan Papa Park dan bakal menjadi yang tertinggi di sana dalam waktu dekat. Aku mengerti kalau kau tak butuh hal lain yang bisa merusak fokusmu dalam berkarir. Mungkin dalam hati kau juga menganggapku sebagai beban, iya kan? Dari dulu juga begitu—aku adalah beban terbesar dalam hidupmu."

Baekhyun menyenggol bahuku dengan kasar lalu mulai menggeret kopernya satu per satu ke luar rumah.

* * *

 **16D.3M.4Y**

* * *

"Sehun? Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun malam ini?"

 _"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia ada di dapur bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekarang."_

"Oh, begitu. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia masih menangis? Apa dia merindukanku?"

 _"Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Demi apapun juga! Kalau aku sebegitu ingin tahunya tentang Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak telpon saja atau jemput dia sekarang juga?_ _Rumahku persis di depan rumahmu, ingat? Tinggal buka pagar, menyebrang jalan dan tekan saja belnya, selesai."_

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Baekhyun tidak mau mengangkat telponku, kau tau? Dia pasti membenciku sekarang."

 _"Tentu saja! Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah menceraikanmu dan memilih menikahi pria lain yang siap memberiku bayi sebanyak apapun. Oh Sehun misalnya."_

"Sialan kau!"

Lelaki itu terbahak di seberang sana. _"Belum genap dua belas jam sejak Baekhyun minggat dari rumah dan kau sudah sefrustrasi ini? Kau serius, Park Chanyeol?"_

"Jangankan dua belas jam, sedetik saja Baekhyun tidak di sampingku rasanya aku sudah hampir gila."

Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Semenjak Baekhyun membawa pergi dirinya dan barang-barangnya dari rumah kami, yang tersisa di sini hanyalah aku yang menangis seperti pria bodoh selama berjam-jam. Aku menangisi mulutku yang salah bicara dan otakku yang terlalu tolol karena tak bisa mengikuti cara pandang Baekhyun tentang bayi. Untungnya Baekhyun tak pergi jauh-jauh, cuma ke rumah besar yang ditempati Oh Sehun sejak kepindahannya kembali ke Korea dan jaraknya pun kurang dari lima puluh meter dari sini.

Tapi tetap saja, Park Chanyeol tanpa Byun Baekhyun istrinya bisa diibaratkan bagai burung tanpa sayap—tak bisa apa-apa dan tak bersemangat mau melakukan apa-apa.

Atau mungkin lebih baik kalau kali ini aku balas merajuk saja.

 _"SEHUNA! MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP! Oh, kau sedang menelepon rupanya."_

Bahkan mendengar suara Baekhyun melalui ponsel saja sudah membuatku kalang-kabut. Aku selalu merindukan Baekhyun bahkan saat jarak kami kurang dari satu senti. Sekarang, kami terpisah beberapa puluh meter dan rasanya aku tak kuat lagi menanggung kerinduan yang menyiksaku tanpa ampun. Apalagi saat mendengar dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun sedangkan aku di sini belum ada makan sedikitpun. Aku cemburu, tahu?

Terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah faktanya.

 _"Siapa? Kau sedang menelepon siapa, Sehuna? PARK CHANYEOL!?"_

 _"Baek—"_ pip.

"Arg! Baekhyuna!" Aku meraung frustrasi sambil mengguling-gulingkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Baekhyun benar-benar marah padaku sekarang. Bahkan dia langsung mematikan ponsel Sehun begitu mengetahui kalau akulah yang sedang pria itu telpon saat ini. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana seandainya kalau aku muncul di depan pintu Sehun untuk menjemput istriku pulang.

Sebegitu inginnya kah Baekhyun akan seorang bayi hingga dia bisa kabur dari rumah hanya karena aku tidak mengabulkan permintaannya?

Mataku menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamar dan mencoba memikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Aku tak punya masalah apapun dengan uang, jadi sepertinya membesarkan seratus anak sekalipun tak akan membuatku jatuh miskin. Lalu masalahnya dimana, Park Chanyeol Bodoh?

Entahlah.

Mungkin aku hanya belum siap saja.

Mungkin aku masih ingin bersama Baekhyun dan tak rela kalau harus membaginya dengan orang lain termasuk pada anak kami sendiri. Baekhyun adalah milikku seorang—itu sudah final dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat lagi.

Pukul 1 pagi, tepat di hari ke- 16, bulan ke-3 dan tahun ke-4 pernikahan kami—aku mendatangi rumah Sehun dan lelaki itu mempersilahkanku menyelinap ke kamarnya yang dijadikan markas dadakan tiga lelaki yang sama mungilnya itu (tentu saja Baekhyunku yang paling mungil)—aku mendapati istriku tengah terlelap di antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan piyama bermotif pisang yang sedikit tersingkap hingga pusar cantiknya terlihat.

Dia mendengkur. Sebelah kakinya berada di perut Luhan dan satu tangannya menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Pandanganku turun ke perutnya yang sedikit membengkak—bukan karena hamil, belum. Tapi kuduga karena dia terlalu banyak makan malam ini.

"Baekhyuna, ayo pulang." Aku menggoyangkan kakinya dan berbisik pelan karena tak mau mengganggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sama pulasnya. Kerinduanku tak tertahankan lagi. Biar saja aku egois, tapi malam ini, aku tak sudi tidur tanpa istriku.

"Baekhyuna~"

"Nghh!"

"Biarkan dia tidur, Yeol. Dia terus menangis sebelum Luhan dan Kyungsoo tiba di sini, dia belum ada beristirahat seharian." Sehun tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahku dan menahan tanganku yang bersiap menggendong Baekhyun secara paksa.

"Selagi dia tidur, bagaimana kalau kita minum dan berbincang?"

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan menimbang usul Sehun barusan. Sedetik kemudian, aku akhirnya menerima usulan itu dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun ke mini bar yang ada di dapurnya setelah memperbaiki posisi tidur Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya rapat-rapat.

Tidak buruk juga.

Sehun menyuguhiku _wine_ terbaik koleksinya dan kami mengobrol hingga nyaris hingga fajar menyingsing. Kami membicarakan banyak hal—sebagian besar diantaranya adalah tentang Baekhyun.

"Beritahu padaku, Yeol—kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun hamil padahal dia diberi kelebihan untuk itu?"

Aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan ini ribuan kali tapi sampai sekarang lidahku masih kelu kalau disuruh menjawab. Setelah berpikir keras selama beberapa menit, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberi tahu Sehun semua yang ada di pikiranku.

"Baiklah. Kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun karena kupikir ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi—"

Aku menarik nafas berat, "—aku takut Baekhyun lebih mencintai bayi itu ketimbang aku."

Sehun tidak tertawa. Dia juga tidak juga mengatakan apapun selain, "Oh."

Tapi itu tidak membuatku merasa buruk, malah sebaliknya—aku merasa Sehun tidak menghakimi jawabanku barusan.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Dia juga ceroboh. Aku merasa perlu memata-matainya 24 jam penuh karena takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Kalau kami sedang kencan, dia sering kali tersesat di tengah kerumunan padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya lima menit untuk membeli es krim. Dia tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar. Kalau sedang kebingungan, maka dia tak akan fokus pada apapun dan sering tersandung kakinya sendiri."

Aku berhenti sebentar saat kurasakan pelupukku memberat oleh airmata.

"Baekhyun juga selalu berantakan saat makan. Dia juga perlu terus-terusan diselimuti saat tidur. Terkadang dia malas keramas, jadinya aku yang harus turun tangan mencucikan rambutnya sambil memijati kepalanya di kamar mandi. Dia selalu minta dibelikan baju-baju baru tapi pada akhirnya yang ia pakai adalah bajuku. Oh Sehun, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang serapuh dan seimut dia dimiliki oleh orang lain? Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkan dia mengandung orang lain selama berbulan-bulan dengan tubuh sekecil dan selemah itu? Bagaimana bisa lelaki seceroboh dia dipercayakan untuk mengurus bayi sedangkan dia masih belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan benar? Aku pasti sudah gila kalau sampai membiarkan itu semua terjadi."

Aku pasti terlalu emosional sampai-sampai airmata memalukan itu jatuh kembali.

"Meski yang kau sebut orang lain itu adalah anakmu, kau masih tak rela juga?"

Aku terdiam.

"Ayolah, Yeol~ Kau berpikir terlalu jauh hingga yang kau bayangkan adalah yang buruk-buruknya saja. Bagaimana kalau kau berpikir seperti ini saja—"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menyadari kenapa dulu Baekhyun sempat hampir jatuh ke pelukan Sehun. Dia itu dewasa dan punya pandangan yang berbeda terhadap segala sesuatu. Mungkin kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat mengakui cintaku pada Baekhyun, Oh Sehun yang di sebelahku inilah yang bakalan beruntung mempersunting si Byun waktu itu.

"—bayangkan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun saat dia dinyatakan hamil. Dia akan terus-terusan membelai perutnya sambil berdoa agar bayi yang ia kandung memiliki wajah tampan seperti kau. Di awal kehamilannya juga dia bakal sering muntah-muntah dan mengidamkan sesuatu—tapi disitulah letak kenikmatannya, kau tahu? Dia akan semakin manja dan terus bergantung padamu. Dia akan minta perhatian lebih karena di tubuhnya, ada manusia lain yang juga minta diperhatikan olehmu. Kalian akan melewati sembilan bulan itu dengan ikatan cinta yang semakin kuat. Dan saat waktunya bayi itu lahir, kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya surga menitipkan malaikat kecil miliknya di pelukanmu. Aku memang belum pernah mengalaminya, tapi aku sudah sering melihatnya di rumah sakit. Percayalah, punya bayi bukan berarti membagi cinta Baekhyun pada orang lain. Malah sebaliknya, aku berani bertaruh kalau cinta Baekhyun padamu bakal berkembang jutaan kali lipat."

Untuk pertama kalinya, otakku berhasil memvisualisasikan kalimat itu dengan sempurna. Sangat jelas hingga rasanya aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh bayiku di dekapanku saat ini juga. Perasaanku membuncah seiring dengan airmataku yang jatuh semakin banyak. Biar saja aku berubah cengeng di hadapan Sehun, tak masalah buatku.

Asal jangan Baekhyun saja yang—

"Chanyeol. Ja-jangan menangis…"

—memergokiku menangis.

Tangan kurus itu tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkari perutku dari belakang dan wajah itu bersandar pasrah di punggungku yang naik-turun karena isakan.

"Kalau kau tak mau punya bayi, tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Aku sadar kalau permintaanku keterlaluan. Aku masih belum bisa jadi istri yang baik untukmu, tapi aku dengan tidak tahu dirinya malah ingin menjadi ibu untuk seseorang."

Aku meraih tangan Baekhyun yang memelukku dan membalikkan badan agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Sejak kapan dia terbangun dan mendengar percakapan kami? Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan kami berdua saja di mini bar.

"Baekhyuna, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi basahku. "Aku juga minta maaf atas apa yang telah kukatakan padamu kemarin pagi. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dengan atau tanpa bayi di antara kita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman dan pelukan erat yang membuatku merasa nyaman namun hal itu malah menorehkan sebuah luka menganga di hatiku.

Aku tahu, Baekhyun berbohong.

* * *

 **4M.4D.4Y**

* * *

Sudah lebih dua minggu berlalu dan pemandangan yang kudapatkan di setiap pagi kami mengawali hari terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan di sana—di balik konter dapur aku, kembali menemukan Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengaduk sesuatu dalam panci dengan apron pink yang membalut erat tubuh rampingnya.

"Nghn? Apakah rasanya sudah pas? Perlukah kutambah garamnya lagi?"

Aku memperhatikan pria itu dari belakang. Bagaimana dia menelengkan kepala saat mencicipi masakan, bagaimana ia berkacak pinggang saat mengaduk kembali pancinya dengan gaya seorang bos, dan bagaimana ia berbalik lalu mendapatiku baru bangun tidur dengan rambut yang masih berantakan tak karuan.

"Pagi Suamiku Sayang! Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menerjangku seperti anak rusa. Ia memberikan pelukan dan ciuman lalu mendorongku ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

"Setelah ini segera ke dapur, oke? Aku sudah membuatkanmu kopi."

Baekhyun kembali lagi ke dapur dan aku ditinggal sendirian di kamar mandi. Kalian tahu, Baekhyun banyak berubah dua minggu belakangan—semenjak dia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan berjanji tak akan membahas tentang bayi-bayian lagi.

Harusnya perubahan itu membuatku senang. Tapi—yang ada malah membuatku terus-terusan menghela nafas berat sambil menahan sesak di dada. Sambil menggosok gigi, aku memandangi pantulan wajahku di cermin dan memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Baekhyun jadi suka memasak. Dia juga melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya tak pernah ia kerjakan seperti menyetrika, membersihkan toilet dan segala macamnya. Dia sudah tidak pernah minta dibelikan apapun meski aku sendiri sudah bersikeras ingin membelikannya sesuatu. Dia juga melayaniku di ranjang tanpa melewati proses tawar-menawar terlebih dahulu. Kalau aku pergi bekerja, maka dia akan diam di rumah sendirian atau terkadang minta ditemani oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya juga hilang entah kemana. Saat kutanya alasannya, Baekhyun bilang ia ingin belajar menjadi istri yang baik untukku. Istri yang bisa melayani suaminya dengan sepenuh jiwa raga.

Tapi, kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit oleh semua perubahan itu?

Kenapa aku merasa tatapan Baekhyun seperti menyimpan jurang kepedihan yang dalamnya tak terhingga? Kenapa aku merasa senyumnya begitu hampa? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa aku merasa Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukku di dapur sana itu bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu kucium dengan penuh cinta di depan altar?

Dia berubah dan aku nyaris tak bisa mengenalinya lagi.

"Baekhyuna, sepertinya pekerjaanku di kantor tak banyak hari ini. Mau pergi _shopping_ denganku nanti sore? Kau tahu, _brand_ sepatu kesukaanmu baru saja merilis produk baru!" Aku mencoba menemukan kembali Baekhyunku yang hilang. Tapi, pria yang tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng di hadapanku itu semakin membuatku yakin kalau Baekhyunku sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Tidak usah, Chan. Aku mau di rumah saja. Aku harus menyetrika dan membereskan gudang."

"Tapi produk mereka baru saja diluncurkan dan—"

"Aku masih punya banyak sepatu yang bahkan belum terpakai. Daripada membeli barang yang tak penting, lebih baik uangnya ditabung saja."

Aku terdiam dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Atau saat makan malam tiba dan aku mengajaknya _dinner_ di luar—Baekhyun langsung menolak dan bilang kami sebaiknya makan di rumah saja. Ia memasak sambil tersenyum tapi yang kutahu, senyum itu hampa dan palsu. Sama seperti waktu aku menyentuhnya. Dia memang mengerang, merintih dan meneriakkan namaku saat mencapai puncak, tapi setelahnya, dia memejamkan mata dengan letih lalu tidur dengan punggung yang menghadap ke arahku.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

Di tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-4, bulan ke-4 dan hari ke-4, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara. Fokusku terpecah belah di kantor dan nyaris membuat rapat yang kupimpin jadi berantakan. Untungnya, Park Senior memberiku kelonggaran dan menyuruhku pulang untuk menyelesaikan masalah apapun yang kupunya di rumah. Aku memacu mobil sekencang yang kubisa dengan harapan bisa tiba di rumah dengan cepat dan kalian tahu apa yang kutemukan saat aku sampai?

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk melamun di taman belakang rumah kami dengan sekotak penuh perlengkapan bayi di pangkuannya.

Aku tak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya, jadi kuasumsikan, dia menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat agar aku tidak tahu. Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu kalau selama berdiam di rumah, inilah yang Baekhyun lakukan—melamun lalu mengambil satu-persatu barang-barang bayi yang ada dan memandanginya sambil menangis.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau aku menatapnya dari balik jendela yang nyaris tersamarkan oleh kerimbunan semak mawar dengan airmata yang juga jatuh membanjiri pipiku.

Sepatu itu mungil sekali dan berwarna biru muda—Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu mengelus benda itu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia melanjutkan dengan sepasang sarung tangan kelewat kecil, sebuah _pacifier_ lucu, botol susu, mainan-mainan bayi beraneka ragam, perlengkapan mandi dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya karena hal itu membuatku jatuh terduduk sambil menangis memegangi dada.

Baekhyun bilang dia tidak akan membahas tentang bayi lalu yang terjadi sekarang ini apa? Apa dia bilang begitu hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku saja sedangkan diam-diam dia masih berharap bisa memiliki mereka?

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku mendengar pintu yang memisahkan rumah dengan taman belakang terbuka dan Baekhyun melangkah gontai sambil mendekap kotak itu di depan tubuhnya. Aku beringsut dan bersembunyi di balik pilar hingga tubuh Baekhyun menghilang di koridor menuju gudang.

Aku suami yang egois. Aku bersumpah ingin membahagiakan Baekhyun tapi sekarang Baekhyunku tak bahagia sama sekali.

* * *

 **4Y.4M.6D**

* * *

"Oh, perlengkapan bayi itu? Baekhyun membelinya satu-persatu setiap kami pergi _shopping_. Bahkan sebelum dia tahu dirinya bisa hamil, Baekhyun sudah mencicilnya sejak jauh-jauh hari."

Kalimat Kyungsoo barusan membuat luka di dadaku terkoyak dan berdarah semakin banyak.

"Kau baru tahu itu?" Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan merasa malu karena merasa yang paling tahu semua tentang Baekhyun, padahal nyatanya tidak.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau setiap mengunjungi Sehun di rumah sakit, Baekhyun suka bermain ke ruang rawat bayi. Dia betah berjam-jam berdiri dan menatapi mereka dari balik jendela dan sesekali diberi kesempatan oleh perawat yang sudah mengenalnya untuk menggendong bayi-bayi itu sebentar."

Aku tertunduk dan membiarkan jinsku dibasahi airmata di bagian pahanya.

"Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai mereka, Yeol. Baekhyun menginginkan mereka. Dan ini bukan keinginan sementara seperti yang kau pikir." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tanganku yang bergetar.

"Bukankah itu indah? Baekhyun bisa memberikan tatapan penuh cinta pada bayi-bayi yang nyatanya tak punya hubungan darah apapun dengannya—apalagi jika bayi-bayi itu adalah milik kalian sendiri? Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa sayangnya Baekhyun nanti pada anak-anak kalian. Kupikir tak ada yang lebih indah daripada hal itu. Kau beruntung mendapatkan Baekhyun, Yeol."

"Kyungsoo ya, a-aku harus apa?" bisikku pelan sambil menahan sesak dalam dada. Kemarin aku memergoki Baekhyun tengah mematut-matut tubuhnya di depan cermin dengan perhatian yang terus tertuju ke perut. Dia mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _mommy, bayiku_ dan semacamnya. Dia selalu melakukan itu saat aku tak ada di rumah. Dan kalau dia sedang bersamaku, Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi Baekhyun asing yang menyembunyikan luka hatinya dibalik senyuman.

Aku takut Baekhyun tertekan dan bahkan gila betulan kalau dibiarkan seperti itu terus-menerus.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yeol."

Di tahun ke-4, bulan ke-4 dan hari ke-6 pernikahanku, aku mengajak Kyungsoo mantan kekasih yang sekarang jadi sahabatku bertemu di kedai es krim yang dulu jadi tempat dimana aku melamar Baekhyun menjadi istriku. Tak banyak yang berbeda dari tempat ini, selain pegawainya yang sudah berganti dan dekorasinya yang sedikit dirubah. Kenangannya tetap saja sama. Pintu yang berbunyi setiap ada pelanggan yang masuk, suara pelayan yang menyambut pembeli dengan riang, aroma es krim berbagai rasa yang membaur memenuhi udara—semuanya begitu familiar.

Dan terasa seperti _dejavu_.

Kalau dulu aku memacu mobilku kencang-kencang dari sekolah menuju kedai es krim untuk menemui Baekhyun, sekarang aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi dari kedai es krim menuju rumah untuk mengejar istriku. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku selalu saja sedikit terlambat dalam mengambil keputusan?

Seperti empat tahun lebih beberapa bulan yang lalu, kali ini aku harus berani bertindak agar tidak ada penyesalan di masa depan.

"Baekhyuna! Baekhyuna, kau dimana?"

Aku panik karena tak menemukan Baekhyun di manapun. Di dapur, di kamar, di taman belakang—tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan istriku di sana. Aku takut. Aku takut semuanya terlambat. Karena itulah aku berlarian ke segala arah dengan harapan bisa mendapati Baekhyun segera sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya seperti orang sinting.

"Baekhyuna! Kumohon, kau dimana?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mulai turun mengaliri pelipisku. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun…

"Chan? Kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

"BAEKHYUNA!" Aku menubruk tubuh itu secepat angin dan kupeluk seerat yang kubisa. Kedua kantung belanjaan yang memenuhi tangannya jatuh begitu saja di lantai, aku tak peduli. Aku memeluknya, menciumi wajahnya, dan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena dia masih bersamaku detik ini.

"Chan, ada apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap waktu mendapati mataku yang memerah basah dan hidungku yang sedikit tersumbat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyuna, aku minta maaf."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Baekhyuna, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakan bayi-bayi itu adalah beban, sungguh! Aku minta maaf karena telah salah bicara waktu itu."

"Chan—"

"Baekhyuna, mulai sekarang kau tak perlu lagi memandangi perlengkapan bayi itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau tak perlu lagi melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga apapun karena aku yang akan mengerjakan semua itu untukmu seperti biasa. Kumohon, kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyunku yang manja, yang banyak permintaan, yang cerewet, yang pemaksa, yang apa saja asal bukan kau yang sekarang. Aku tak suka kau terus-terusan murung tapi berpura-pura bahagia seperti ini, Baekhyuna. Kumohon—"

"Apa maksudmu, Chan? Kau—bagaimana kau tahu tentang perlengkapan bayiku?" Baekhyun melotot sambil menatapku dengan ketakutan yang tersirat.

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, Baekhyuna. Aku takut mengandung bayi akan membuatmu sakit. Aku takut setelah bayi itu lahir maka kau akan lebih mencintainya ketimbang aku. Aku takut tak bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita. Aku takut semuanya berubah kalau kita punya anak nanti. Tapi aku sudah menemukan jawabannya sekarang."

"Chan, aku tak mengerti."

"Baekhyuna, ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Ayo kita daftarkan dirimu untuk terapi hormon itu atau terapi apa saja agar kau bisa hamil segera. Ayo kita buat bayi sebanyak apapun yang kau mau!"

"Tapi…"

Aku sedikit kecewa karena ternyata reaksi Baekhyun tidak seperti yang kuduga. Wajahnya tetap saja murung dan terlihat tak bersemangat, aku nyaris putus asa saat dia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan lebih memilih untuk mengurusi kantung-kantung belanjaan berisi sayur dan buah yang berceceran di lantai.

"… aku merasa masih belum bisa jadi istri yang baik, apalagi jadi seorang ibu." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara pelan saat meletakkan benda-benda itu di atas meja. Dia berbalik dan memberiku senyuman penuh kesedihan yang demi apapun aku bersumpah tak ingin melihat senyuman itu ada di wajahnya sampai kapanpun.

"Kupikir aku sudah tak ingin punya bayi—"

"Kau istri yang baik, Baekhyuna! Kau yang paling sempurna untukku dan untuk anak-anak kita!" Kali ini, aku yang berteriak frustrasi mencoba membuatnya yakin kalau aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Bahkan aku berlutut di hadapannya seperti yang kulakukan dulu di kedai es krim.

"Kumohon! Aku, Park Chanyeol memohon padamu, Byun Baekhyun, untuk mengandung bayi-bayiku."

Baekhyun terlihat gamang.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan sama sekali tak masalah untukku. Aku bersumpah akan membuat mereka bahagia, Baekhyuna. Aku akan menjaga dan merawat mereka bersamamu—meski aku belum tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi aku akan berusaha jadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha agar beban di pelupuk matanya tidak menetes jatuh.

"Baekhyuna, kali ini aku yang memohon padamu agar mengizinkanku jadi seorang ayah…"

Tanpa kuduga, lelaki yang kucintai dengan seluruh hidupku itu menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa—"

Bahuku langsung terkulai lemas dan rasanya jiwaku separuh meninggalkan badan.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya saat Baekhyun kutolak? Beginikah rasanya kalau pasanganmu tidak mengabulkan keinginanmu memiliki keturunan? Apakah Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang sama saat aku bilang tidak pada mimpinya untuk memiliki bayi waktu itu?

"Baekhyuna…"

Tahun ke-4, bulan ke-4, hari ke-6 pernikahan kami—lagi-lagi aku mendapat balasan atas kebodohanku. Dua kali—aku sudah mengalami penolakan seperti ini dua kali. Yang pertama saat kami masih bertunangan dulu. Baekhyun selalu saja berusaha agar aku balas mencintainya, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku terus mengulur waktu dan mengelak. Saat dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan memilih Sehun yang mencintainya, aku malah berbalik padanya tanpa tahu malu. Lalu yang sekarang. Kenapa aku baru mengabulkan permintaannya saat dia sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan lembut penuh kehangatan itu mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau kau memintaku dengan bersungguh-sungguh bahkan sampai berlutut seperti ini, tentu saja aku bakalan bilang maaf, aku tak bisa menolakmu, Chan."

* * *

 **4Y.6M.14D**

* * *

Sehun benar.

Rasanya sungguh luar biasa hingga ketakjubanku pada sosok sempurna bernama Byun Baekhyun itu membludak hingga meluber kemana-mana. Biar saja terdengar berlebihan, memang seperti itulah faktanya.

Di tahun ke-4, bulan ke-4 hari, ke-7 pernikahan kami, formulir pendaftaran Baekhyun untuk mengikuti terapi hormon itu lengkap beserta surat persetujuannya sudah diisi dan ditanda-tangani. Sehun sendiri yang mengurusnya dan memastikan kalau senior yang ia bilang itu bakal membantu Baekhyun dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Di tahun ke-4, bulan ke-4, hari ke-10, Baekhyun memulai sesi terapinya tiga kali seminggu di rumah sakit. Terkadang ditemani Luhan atau Kyungsoo, terkadang diantar oleh ibuku atau ibu mertuaku, tapi lebih sering aku yang mendampingi Baekhyun di setiap prosesnya itu. Dia melakukannya dengan baik, selalu tersenyum lebar dan optimis usaha kami ini bakal mendapatkan hasil segera.

Tentunya terapi hormon hanyalah sampingan, karena usaha yang paling utama adalah seks yang hebat dan berkualitas. Sehun juga terus memantau kesehatan kami berdua—dia bilang makanannya harus terus terjaga, olahraga dan istirahat yang cukup dan _bla bla bla_. Karena percuma saja kalau rahim Baekhyun berhasil dimatangkan tapi malah spermaku yang kualitasnya menurun. Oleh sebab itu, Oh Sehun langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga kami agar semuanya lebih terpantau, dia bilang.

Di tahun ke-4, bulan ke-6, hari ke-14, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengalami mual dan muntah hebat yang nyaris membuatnya pingsan di kamar mandi. Waktu kubawa periksa ke rumah sakit, dokter Chen, senior Sehun yang menangani Baekhyun bilang malaikat yang surga kirimkan telah sampai dengan selamat di rahim istriku. Tak hanya satu, tapi dua sekaligus. Mereka telah berusia enam minggu dan berita itu menandakan kalau usaha kami akhirnya membuahkan hasil dan terapi hormonnya sudah bisa dihentikan.

Rasanya, melihat wajah bahagia kedua mertua, kedua orangtua dan sahabat-sahabat kami saat berita itu sampai pada mereka merupakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dibeli oleh uang sebanyak apapun. Apalagi Baekhyun—dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menangis haru sambil memeluk perutnya dengan semua cinta yang ia punya.

"Chan, mereka ada dua! Ada dua orang Park Kecil di perutku sekarang, kau percaya itu?" Baekhyun nyaris melonjak dari ranjang saat melihatku masuk ke ruangan. "Dua, Chan! Dua! Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?"

Sehun benar. Jutaan perasaan bercampur-baur menyerang diriku hingga aku tak tahu harus mendahulukan yang mana. Waktu itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ikut menangis sambil memeluk dan menciumi Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Kau hebat, Sayang! Kau luar biasa! Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik!" Aku tak henti-hentinya memuji betapa hebatnya dia sudah berhasil melewati semua terapi hormon yang lumayan menyiksa itu. Saat aku berlutut di ranjang rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun berbaring dan menghadapkan wajahku ke perutnya, saat itu juga aku merasa seluruh dunia bagai berada dalam genggamanku.

"Anakku—"

Percayalah, perasaan takjub yang kurasakan meningkat berjuta kali lipat waktu aku mengusap kulit perut Baekhyun dan mengecup tempat itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku tahu ada bayiku di dalam sana. Aku merasakan ikatan itu! Aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya aku telah jatuh cinta pada dua janin muda yang sedang bertumbuh dalam kehangatan rahim istriku itu. Jatuh cinta dengan jenis yang berbeda tapi besarnya sama—tak terhingga. Baru kali inilah aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya seorang ayah yang mencintai anaknya tanpa syarat bahkan sebelum mereka terlahir ke dunia.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengelus kepalaku saat aku sibuk menciumi perutnya. Keindahan ini tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya aku ingin mereka berdua yang ada di dalam sana bertumbuh secepat kilat dan lahir segera, bahkan kalau bisa besok. Aku benar-benar tak sabar kalau harus menunggu untuk bertemu mereka delapan bulan lagi.

"Kita harus menyiapkan dua buah nama," bisik Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih mengerjap basah.

"Empat sayang. Dua kalau mereka adalah putra dan dua kalau mereka putri."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka putra dan putri?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat perasaanku semakin membuncah. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi, sumpah. Aku ingin segera menimang mereka, mendengar mereka berlomba-lomba menangis, mendengar mereka menyebut kata _mommy_ dan _daddy_ untuk pertama kalinya—aku sudah tak sabar tapi aku tetap akan bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

"Park Baekhee dan Park Chanhee atau Park Hyunbaek dan Park Yeolchan—bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Nama yang bagus. Apapun nama yang kau berikan untuk mereka, aku akan menyetujuinya."

"Ah, sepertinya aku ingin menyisipkan nama Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo dalam nama anak kita. Apakah boleh?"

"Terserah kau saja. Keputusan itu berada di tanganmu sepenuhnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas hingga aku bisa melihat matanya berbinar-binar penuh cahaya cinta.

"Baekhyuna—" Aku menurunkan tangannya yang masih berada di kepalaku dan mencium tempat itu dengan seluruh rasa hormat yang kupunya. Melebihi saat aku mencium tangan ibuku, atau tangan ibu mertuaku—tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa hormat yang kumiliki untuk Baekhyunku.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun membalas ciumanku di tangannya menjadi sebuah ciuman hangat penuh cinta di bibir.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
